User talk:A F K When Needed/Archive 2
Spam First! haha A F K When 12:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :There goes your virgin talkpage!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to cheat but it left a redirect behind... look at my other talk page in RC >< ::Oh well, lol A F K When 12:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::SPAM. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Poll based on appearance Kanaxai looks cool yeah :No. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::U R NOOB not to be taken seriously ::U R WRONG to be taken seriously (though I am not angry or emotional at all) A F K When 17:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I hope you are being sarcastic, because you are seriously mistaking. He's fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not keen on the "skin" thing he has going on, but the other half is bloody nice tbh A F K When 17:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::/Agree. Never went to him, but what I've seen from pics, yeah, skin=ugly, other part=kewlness.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: He does looks nice, but people start hating him after losing a 3 hour deep run to him( guilty :[ ) Meraida 18:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps if he had scales instead of skin....Lord Twitchiopolis 18:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that one side looks cool, but the combination is still fugging ugly. And I'm a guy who looks at the whole picture, so he's still fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fugging, eh? :P :::::::::Well, I like it. I don't care for the "skin", but I think were right to only have one... demonic half. I personally don't think that'd work if it was all over him. I don't like the skin, but it or something in it's place is, imo, needed A F K When 11:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Register User:AFK When Needed, or I will (which means the redirects go ;o ). Just so there's noone else that takes the name some time; you never know :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I had thought that redirecting would be enough to... discourage... the idea, but fair enough, I will do so. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::It is done. AFK When Needed 14:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm I made the above message. A F K When 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No, no. Thank you for suggesting what I should've done the first time around. A F K When 14:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You're SERIOUSLY thanking me? This just stops ME getting into trouble - lol survivor skill Lemme guess, your necro died at r2?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. Though he has started Vanquishing, so it's quite possible. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Vanq on a survivor? I hope it's just plains of Jarin...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ritualist Poll Basic spirit spammer Ritual Lord Signet of Ghostly Might Signet of Spirits Sig of Spirits, see my new theoretical build. (not tested yet)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Nm, didn't see the recharge got doubled today...The skill on itself is still pretty nice, but the build just won't work as good.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Spirits are still shit, really. Even if you have Armor of Unfeeling, spirits die in a couple of hits from whatever. You'll need a minion army to stop monsters from getting near, and that minion army deals a lot more damage than the spirit wall will ever do. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :All I want to do is use them for this brief period of time before they're Smiter's Boon'd :P A F K When 11:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Better go NM then, lol. Also, I doubt they'll get a nerf. A quote from the dev updates comfirms ANet doesn't fucking WANT PvE to be balanced: ::"Certain binding rituals had a high Energy cost or lengthy recharge to balance their powerful effects for PvP. Since this kind of balance is less of an issue in PvE, we've adjusted the numbers on those binding rituals accordingly." ::Fork Anet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::You're not very open to new ideas at all. :::Adding in 16+ level 20s AND about 20 minions with about 10 spirits does rather well in HM tbh A F K When 13:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Also I vastly prefer playing in that kinda style ::::Sure, it works, but having 15 more minions instead of those 10 spirits is more damage. You can't really buff Spirits, but Minions benefit from Barbs, Winnowing, MoP and Splinter Weapon, making them more effective. That's why I dislike the whole spiritway idea. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::...15? Wut? A F K When 13:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::With 4 MMs it's unlikely every MM will have max minions, thus, 15 rather than 18 (or 20 if you use sups) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::What I mean is you're talking about an extra 2 MMs in place of 1 Rit. That's kinda a fail tbh A F K When 14:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You won't get 10 spirits with one bar unless you plan on going about on 0 energy all day. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Viper: Boon of Creation. It rocks with sig of spirits: 15 free energy!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That means you have 9 spirits on one bar. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 - I'll admit it lacks any form of energy management whatsoever, but if you're simply playing the numbers game, it can be done. Although, that said, in such a team build it's worth considering BiP or whatnot, so that's less significant. I never said I personally would run 10 spirits on 1 character besides maybe testing once for the lulz but it's an option, if a weak one. It depends on your style of play. Personally I'd prefer to play with 10 spirits, 7 Asuran Summons, 7(+) Ebon sins, 20(+) minions, AoE nukers 'n' healers even if most don't. Once your combination of spirits 'n' sins take down a mob, a fearsome army starts breaking loose. Don't worry about corpses, your legion will aggro fuckloads left, right 'n' center. Dammit, now I just have to try this... so tempting... Oh, and another thing. I'll ignore most weaknesses you point out, but hand you one in return. Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support + Asuran Summon = needing 7+ players, yeah. Which is quite a number for such an odd build that nearly nobody will run. Oh well. On other news, I'd quite strongly encourage a BiPer (with sin + Asuran summon, pref with AE) as it will help a lot. The healers will definitly need it, and you'll want quite a few Bone Fiends as in that chaos, ranged attacks will be far more useful. And that they attack faster is helpful, remembering that this team build is simply using numbers to break the fuck out of PvE. ...I just need to try this with an imbagon... *drools*... A F K When 17:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting for those screenshots! RoseOfKali 17:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::How much are they worth to you? A F K When 17:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::A pink flying pig cape. RoseOfKali 20:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Inorite. You won't have energy, though, and running around with a BiP for one character is silly (Necros and Monks shouldn't/won't need it in general PvE), especially with that setup. You have a fuckton of meatwall, so there's not a lot to heal :P :There's only 4 Asuran summons, not 7, btw :) As for corpses: I think it might be hard finding enough monsters that leave corpses quick enough :P But yeah, it must be amazing to walk around with such an army. Prog and I ran around with 4 MMs (2 Rt/N, 1 N/Rt and 1 N/P (Fall Back works on minions, making you muuuuuch more mobile :D )), which was already simply insane. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Viper, straight from Summon Mursaat: "Only one asura summon can be summoned per person. The limit does not apply towards the team."-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, nice. Always thought you could only have one Ruby Djinn (example) per team. My bad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, that's only summoning stones. Which you people actually forgot in your mega-army discussion...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The glorious Luxon armada never lets me down, how dare you imply otherwise! A F K When 11:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you misspelled "turtlehugger".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::You let me down. :::::::I was expecting a nice pun on us riding the Turtles. :::::::And yes - it is too late now. A F K When 15:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, you're turtlehuggers, we're treehuggers...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) . Thank you to everyone who has ever helped my by voting on one of my polls. Glad I could help! Meh, whatever. Fuck you. change ur name Just to say, I was scrolling over big text walls and i said wtf!does guildwiki permits that name?! A F* K when Needed It always happens when ur sign is just at the end of a sentence.. annoying Meraida 14:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd 14:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly we don't permit this. Users with dirty minds have to go. Goodbye, Meraida. Not really. --◄mendel► 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Me, the one with a dirty mind? He made his name! You cannot control our minds!(-written on a wall in WW1, in a german execution camp with dutch ppl) Meraida 15:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol... sigh, as usual - Mendel = win A F K When 17:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stick around for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stay up for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Follow the signature's link :::: You fell twice of youre chair? That gotta hurt. btw: feel special using multiple logins? (forgot to sign) Meraida 17:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Wut? That's me, not Arnout. :P A F K When 17:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea how I did that. Looks cool though. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, that was me. I typed a message similar to your one (more kinky) then signed by typing Arnout aka The Emperors Angel A F K When 20:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You really are a perv. Go ban urselv plox. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm a Sysop since...? A F K When 12:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Get your ass on irc .. if you want to have a bash about grammar and such :) --◄mendel► 12:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :lol o.O A F K When 12:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Necromancer Poll Necromancer with black skin... Green Chaos Gloves would look cool Forget about it. Personally, I wouldn't get chaos gloves, but (dark)green, they'd look nice in a Necro I think (everyone gives these to their monks, it's a nice change).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :My Rit's the only character on my account with Chaos Gloves :P :Suits them more than Monks imo A F K When 11:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't even have a character with chaos gloves... Why wear gloves, if you got golden armor and wings above that? :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::No reason at all. Enjoy playing while never leaving an outpost. A F K When 12:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Pfft. I don't like to show off... The only reason I bought that tonic was because it was mursaat anyway, not to show that I'm rich or something (which I am totally not).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) lolChaosgloves. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : all my characters got Chaosgloves, and yup black nec is best combination with green( or with dark blue) Meraida 15:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::ty, Meraida =) A F K When 15:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I FUCKING LOVE THE SHARDS OF ORR 3 HM runs = 2 BDSes FUCK YEAH BABY! A F K When 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :<<50 hm runs =0 BDS Meraida 20:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Gz! /jealous (I really want broadband back so I can go and continue running it a crapload of times).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just need to get everyone to overfarm the place. I'd like all my heroes having it, so I could live with WTS BDS r10 Energy Storage 10k. :P A F K When 10:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::cough* BDS is alrdy overfarmed*cough* but normal ppl get 1 in 200 runs of a 30mins each Meraida 10:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::30 minutes? that's effing fast. Fastest I've done/heard of was 40 minutes with a perma that didn't die of lag. Although there was this guy claiming he could do it in 30 minutes without a perma, but I don't believe him.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::30 minutes without a perma... starting in the dungeon starting on level 3? A F K When 11:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Prolly... And asking someone else to carry the torch around.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It only counts up to Fendi, not including him. Then it's a normal one hour run. That takes two hours. A day. For three years. A F K When 11:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::my slowest is 40min, my fastest like 30min including boss Meraida 11:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Poor El Nazzer... A F K When 11:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Slowest 40 minutes? I suppose you don't count your first 5 runs or so then... My average is 40 minutes, but that might also be because I usually get crappy permas who keep dying. Once had one that died 3 times on the first level, in the end I didn't even bother to res him anymore and just ushed through the portal.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::(ECed myself)I usually get crappy permas ::::::::::::I has a sad :( A F K When 11:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I meant, after you stopped running with me on a more or less regular basis... You were pretty much the best perma I ever had (well, exept maybe some guy who entered the portal on lvl 1 about 15 seconds after I took the boss key).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Perma for SoO? What does he do? any links/guides? I'd love to try that! [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Runs to the dungeon, runs to the end of lvl 1 while the 600 kills the boss with the key, and operates the torch on lvls 2 and 3. Oh, and if the runner happens to die in the middle of a group, the perma can re-arrange them so he can be ressed safely.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lol, thanx =) ::::::::::::::If you ever wanna do SoO just gimme a whisp A F K When 13:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sounds easy enough, gonna do a quick test run right now to check what I should look out for. And I'm definatly gonna whisp you :p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You either fail at reading or indenting :P A F K When 13:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) look out for Shock using wizards and poison traps, that's about it. If you haven't tried it out by tomorrow, I could show you or something. Oh, and AFK, I'd love to do one tomorrow when I'm back on broadband.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, El Nazzer =) A F K When 13:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :: I usually am the perma lolz , and my first run was the fastest Meraida 13:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you're a perma, that's not too hard. Try being a 600 on your first trip. I think I took about 1h and 10 minutes on my first SoO practice run, simply because I hardly knew what to do (afk was perma and instructing me).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I already died 3 times and I didnt even see the boss door on lvl 1 yet hahahaha. I can do this, it's easy [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon poll Which do you think is a nicer skin? Bone Dragon Staff Eternal Blade Thank you! A F K When 13:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Suntouched Staff. BDS might be badass and all, Suntouched is just cooler, especially dyed black/purple.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've gotten them aplenty. Disappointed every time. tbh, the only thing not present which I'll likely consider is this bad boy, but... that's somewhat unlikely ::I've been so addicted to GW, even I have gathered a fair amount of monies... a glowing sword (The Eternal Blade is animated) is the only thing I've never had at this stage (excluding things which do not appeal to me) A F K When 13:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Eternal blades are totally more common than Obs Edges, mrite. :::Also, I don't see why you bother asking us what to take if you've decided anyhow (see also: tonic). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The Tonic thing I decided finalized the decision, so to speak after creating the Poll ::::I've never had an Eternal Blade had an Obsidian, disappointed but that doesn't mean I don't think the BDS is cool. A F K When 20:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I had an eblade once (my first UWSC XD) and sold it at first chance, wasn't impressed. It only looks cool in very dark places, otherwise it's rather bland. Also saw a black BDS yesterday in RA, it caught my attention, but I don't think it's worth the crazy money, either. RoseOfKali 20:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Afk, you have a BDS, even more than one iirc, so why even bother with the poll?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Slow down When do diff=1491396&oldid=1491393}} blow by blow replies to "prove" you are right, and don't step back to consider what the real issue is and how a compromise could be found, that is the time when you ought to re-read GW:SHOUT ;-) . Don't get trolled by Warwick. It does not violate GW:YAV to say "I am right, and you are not". --◄mendel► 22:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It does not violate YAV informing me my opinion is of no importance? kthx A F K When 22:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and it might be inefficient, but... that's how I work. Systematically. :I was fairly sure I was right, so showed her why basically everything Warwick said was inaccurate / wrong / trolling. :...tbh...I didn't know it was breaking policy to go through and reply to what was said to me A F K When 22:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mendel's not trying to say that breaking down posts into specific points is against policy or anything; that's how I do arguments too. He's just trying to say that you and Warwick seemed to be taking the argument a little personally, and reminding you that it makes for less drama and better compromising & mainspace edits when people step back for a bit, cool off, and look at the big picture. (Warwick was told the same thing on IRC, if you're wondering.) --Shadowcrest 23:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I am not accusing you of breaking policy; I am telling you you lose sight of what is important, arguing about "basically everything". My advice is to think about everything, and then argue about what's important (first). The part of the argument that pertains to the editing dispute at hand goes on that talkpage, the one that pertains to Warwick personally goes on hers. --◄mendel► 23:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::(Warwick was told the same thing on IRC, if you're wondering.) - thank you, Shadow. :::Mendel - Warwick was wrong; the link proved as much. Therefore I decided to spend as little time as necessary dealing with her trolling. A F K When 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Build The talk page redirects are really annoying tbh >.>"" Rit need a +30/-2 weapon set, full radiant and as much Attunement possible to even get close to casting all spirits in a row; it costs 100 energy. Unrezzable pets are bad. You'll need em a lot for the first few kills because the only thing that damages is a Rit with 0 energy, an Ele with little damage output*, and EVAS. That monk won't keep up if but 2 pets start to take damage. Having them Dire also doesn't help a lot, since 1) They're most likely unspecced, or at least low-spec, 2) They have even less health and 3) no pet prots. *=HM reduces 100 to ~30 damage (SF is bad anyhow, especially when running one, but that's a different discussion); I'd consider giving it the AP/YMLaD/FH! combo (Massive forking damage is massive), or take a second rit for more Spirits; Onion and Armor of Unfeeling is huuuge damage reduction; AoU reduces the life loss of Union it seems. Same goes for Displacement. The second rit can also take some spirits off the first so the first doesn't need a blue bar of >70; Bean of Creation ftw. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Unrezzable, eh? A F K When 16:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oic, it's on the BiP. 20 rech, 6a and small range res is ftl, though. ::Rest still stands. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:03, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::My apolgoies, I'd have responded straight away if I could I did try to :::Again, I apologise. But this way I reply late instead of not at all or exceptionally late, e.g. 2 months after GW II comes out... :::BiP is "target other ally"; the Rit is not the one with BiP :::little damage? ...um... Searing Fails = AoE burning because I can and the Ward Spell sure boosts the minions... I'll consider fitting Barbs, splinter weapon, etc. somewhere if it is possible :::...yeah...I half assed considered that originally...Title skills = spare attribute points...I dunno right now tbh :::I don't like onions. Moar chipz A F K When 20:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That's all right. ::::The rit still has to pump out 100 energy in 7 seconds. Regen won't help with that. ::::You do know the little damage comment was targetted at the first few kills (i.e. Pre-minions)? Burning is also rather insignificant. You really should consider just dumping the pathetic Fire Ele :P A N/Rt would do much better; Give him Bloodsong, Splinter, Barbs, MoP or something similar (as you already mentioned) (also frees up a slot on the Rit with energy problems :D ) and your damage goes way up. ::::Yes, I know this is a joke. Doesn't mean I can't waste my time on it, does it? ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::As you probably realize, I was also thinking N/Rt Barbs + Splinter :::::He'd keep the Ward, though... A F K When 20:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :btw, you do understand that this is a joke, ye? A F K When 20:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Speaking is nice.. But it'd be nice if you'd start speaking sense. — Warw/Wick 12:27, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Tell that to your infant son! 12:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Warwick, stop trolling my talk page. :You ignored the link on the page, only you failed to make sense. A F K When 16:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::You're arguing points irrelevant to the points of which I'm arguing, and since my argument is the reason it was reverted, what you're arguing is somewhat irrelevant. Your link wasn't related in the slightest to the argument that a newer GW player could read it as any old chest. ::I'm not trolling. If you think that's trolling, you honestly have no idea what trolling is. ::If you havn't learnt what the wiki is for by now (Helping newer players older players, too figure out about the game), you shouldn't be on this wiki. ::However, I found out you're Suicidal Tendencie just now, which gives you a bit more leeway for being fail- As I already know you have issues understanding what people say to you and reading what other people are saying. — Warw/Wick 16:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::1) It took you how long to read a huge note at the top of this page? :::2) You, for a substantial period of time in that discussion seemingly failed to follow a simple link, behaviour normal of the typical user. Links are there for a reason, if there's one there, you check it out. Expecially if you're on the page because you're ignorant of how to get a rare weapon. :::3) You, alone in that discussion, did not know what The Underworld Chest is. Others argued new people might not know, but nobody but you fail''ed to know what it was themselves. :::So... you can't read notes, don't know what links do, and say I have difficulty reading what others say. You're seemingly the least experienced of the Chest which the conversation revolves around. And I'm ''fail? Your lack of logic is appalling. A F K When 17:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You forgot to mention that Warwick smells. 17:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::1) TBH I don't read talkpage notices myself, and Warwick was away when you cam back. ::::2) I don't follow all links on a page if I don't feel they're useful. ::::3) Warwick, in that discussion, was talking hypothetically. ::::Thus, your conclusions are unfounded. You both need to calm down and, for once, think about what the other person means, not what they're writing; and apply good faith, please. --◄mendel► 17:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::1) Mendel I would expect you, more than anyone, to stand up and say well, y'know, I didn't read the note, which is kind of my fault instead of well, I didn't read the note, so you fail... I don't see how someone not reading something is a defense, it's being lazy; nothing more :::::1) Warwick was away... and? She's on my Talk Page today, the Note's on my Talk Page today. :::::2) If you didn't know where to get a weapon, a link telling you where is useful, mirite? :::::3) Warwick, in that discussion, was incorrect. :::::4) I don't actually have to calm down. :::::4) So... to quote Audrey Chandler: I'm always at a bit of a dilemma, because personally I'm always up for a good disagreement since it's like mental exercise (and can often lead to new perspectives I wouldn't have reached in an unchallenged manner). On the other hand, bystanders in general seem to get uncomfortable quickly whenever an argument breaks out, no matter how levelheaded it remains. It's a judgment call. :::::5) I apologize if the format of this response annoys you, upsets you, or otherwise causes you distress. A F K When 20:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::The format's fine. One cause of your wiki communication difficulties - and the "PvE skill quote" discussion showed that, as I explicitly asked you that - is that you like to not acknowledge what somebody would have meant with their writing; you like to stick to what you thought when you read it. This, of course, makes you mad at things that your interlocutor never intended to say, and not everybody knows how to react to that: because the proper reaction is to disregard the anger and explain. Of course they might just not bother and write you off. ::::::On your first 1), you go off on a tangent because you didn't understand Warwick's original point: Warwick gives ST more leeway because she knows things about ST that she hadn't applied to you until she noticed. You get angry because you somehow think she means it is your fault that she didn't notice, but that's not the issue at all. It is not Warwick's fault either. The point is that had she known earlier, she might not have judged you so harshly. That is a point in your (and her) favor! ::::::On 2), it is not good web design to expect users to follow links if you don't hint what they'll find behind that link. Mentioning the requirements is such a hint that tells the reader that the Underworld might be useful to find out about the quests they have to do. ::::::On 3), to prove Warwick incorrect, you would have to prove that everyone knows that "the Underworld chest" is the end chest for the Underworld (and knows that the Underworld has one, not being a mission per se). You cannot possibly hope to accomplish that. Don't go there. Warwick is correct when she says that most editors agree that a note is useful. ::::::It is good that you don't have to calm down, but I do wonder what makes you keep not understanding what people intend with their writing. ::::::In a way, for people active in "the community", the wiki is a bit like home: and if you've ever shared a flat with someone, or even think of your own family, that is fertile ground for conflicts. You and Rose have managed to accept each other as co-residents, and I'm sure you and Warwick can come to terms as well if you want to. The conflict is "natural", but that doesn't mean it's ok if it persists. --◄mendel► 21:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::WoT awah, eh? :P :::::::No I did not get angry. I looked at the explanation and saw a rationale which made no sense to me. Yes, she didn't see it, I'm not bringing her to court over it. The Note's there and my point was I can't do much more than that, can I? :::::::Again, back to quoting Audrey, you're assigning emotions to me which are not present. :::::::I'll edit the page to try to help reduce potential confusion overkill imo, but... I didn't expect this much discussion over such a minor edit :::::::Mendel, one thing for the rest of your message. To quote you "the Underworld chest". The gives it significance and shows it's not any Underworld Chest, it's The Underworld Chest. A F K When 21:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and when I say she was wrong, I'm thinking of "Underworld Chest could, imo, refer to any chest that spawns in the underworld." :::::::While it's Underworld Chest not ''The Underworld Chest'' I don't consider that particularly significant - I could be wrong. A F K When 21:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What are the other Underworld chests called? --◄mendel► 08:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict) Opinions cannot be wrong. Imo = In my opinion. And I share that opinion; I bet you most new players would think the chests are named as intuitively as most are: Krytan Chest, Maguuma Chest, Ascalonian Chest, Istani Chest... The clarification Mendel added helps understand that it's not just a chest, though. @Mendel: Phantom Chest.--- -- ( ) (talk) 08:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, Viper got there first, Mendel. ::::::::Opinions cannot be wrong...to a point...but if her opinion leads her to using abnormal terminology, different from the majority playing the game and even different from those who designed it...her opinion is leading her to using a term incorrectly, Viper, and thus that is wrong. A F K When 09:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::For some reason, the link in the Location section of that very page appears to be considered irrelevant. ::::::::So here's another link A F K When 15:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Lay off Warwick Please lay off the public attacks on Warwick diff=1491893&oldid=1491488}}; language like "ignoring others ... is somewhat Warwick's trademark" (it's not) or "she chose to be a part in neither" (she did explain herself to you) is unwarranted and inflammatory. "If you got banned, something was wrong." Fix it. --◄mendel► 15:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :There was a discussion about how the page should be edited, she edited it anyway. A F K When 15:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::There was a single post. Nothing else. That does not constitute a "Discussion". — Warw/Wick 17:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::So did I. --◄mendel► 17:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::20:47, 26 June 2009 - Rose starts the discussion :::20:49, 26 June 2009 - Warwick is finished waiting :::WOW A WHOLE TWO MINUTES - OH EM GEE :::To be rather more serious about it, I consider certain message aimed at me inappropriate / ignorant :::She told me to gtfo, I said she failed. Get over it. A F K When 17:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The way I see the order of events: ::::#You remove the note from the Eternal Blade page. ::::#Rose posts on the talk page. ::::#Warwick, who is in agreement with Rose, sees consensus and reverts. She says "gtfo" in her edit summary, but I don't think she meant this personally, because way back in our heyday "pix or gtfo" was a pretty popular phrase- even in that edit summary, she said "screens or gtfo", which is practically the same thing. (We even had a policy proposal that basically reinforced the "pix or gtfo" standard.) So I can understand how you may have felt this as a personal attack of sorts, though in Warwick's defense I don't think it was. ::::#You enter the discussion on the talk page, defending your edit, and say "I see Warwick screwed up... "; I think you probably felt justified in saying this because you thought Warwick had just told you to gtfo. At this point, the stage is pretty much set up for you guys to get into a personal argument. You also said "and many, myself included, would say wrong"; then when Warwick replied to this line with "As I would say, and am saying, no-one cares about what you would say. It's what I say that's important, since I'm the one who is right. Your opinion is far from consensus...", the argument just took off from there. ::::There's an old saying "two wrongs don't make a right"... I think if you (and most people in general, myself included tbh) thought about that before getting into a heated discussion you would do a lot better. You actually did pretty well at the beginning about avoiding personal attacks and mostly not getting into a shouting match; it was also the right thing to do to discuss on the talk page rather than just re-revert, since that could have led to an argument AND an edit war. I think you'd do a lot better if you did the whole "be a better person" bit. If you think Warwick (or anyone) is being a troll/jerk/whatever, it's best not to stoop to that level and make snide comments about them, since that doesn't help resolve the issue; step up, be respectful, be courteous, etc etc. I don't mean to be condescending or tell you what to do; if you look around, you'll see that I sometimes have trouble doing this, and I've gotten in trouble for this in the past. But honestly, "doing the right thing" is the best advice I can give you. Personal experience has shown me that being mean and trolling back isn't the best way to handle things; if you're mean to the trolls, not only will the troll ignore it and keep trolling you anyway, but you'll lose the respect of the people reading the thread- trolling back is really a lose-lose situation. At least if you're polite and etc., even if you're wrong it's harder for the trolls to troll you and people will at least be sympathetic to your cause. ::::One last piece of advice: postponing the problem ("Get over it") doesn't help resolve the issue. Since it's likely that you and Warwick are going to have disagreements in the future, it will probably be better for you both to adjust to each other and your editing styles now; it'll make for less wikidrama in the future, and it'll also hopefully prevent another personal argument. Shadowcrest 20:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the comment, you showed great wisdom and tact. :::::What you seemingly failed to think of is that during this kind of thing, Warwick starts trolling your talk page >.> A F K When 21:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::GuildWiki- where moral standards are just a "bit." 21:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Felix beer So did you give up on Viper?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :So like I heard all the servers blow up if we've three people drinking beer. A F K When 10:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like beer! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad. A F K When 12:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC)